


Fog

by yeolstempo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love VerKwan so much I could die, M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolstempo/pseuds/yeolstempo
Summary: Person A wears glasses. Person B goes to kiss their forehead, and when they pull away, A’s glasses are all fogged up, and A starts saying things like “Well great now I have to clean my glasses/thanks, thanks a lot!/dammit, my glasses!” While B just giggles.prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/





	Fog

Hansol has been under stress a lot, and he really could take a nice break, but their Statistics professor had put them under pressure and he really, really just wanted some sleep. It also didn't help the fact that his eyesight was getting a lot worse, thus, resulting for him to get glasses, and he didn't know that his eyesight was this bad. Seungkwan, his childhood friend since they were 5 years old after Hansol had moved to Jeju, and boyfriend since 15, had been poking at him nonstop for having glasses, calling him a nerd and such. 

It didn't get under Hansol's skin, not really, he loved having Seungkwan's attention on him, loved hearing his voice bounce off the walls of their shared apartment, but Hansol could really use some silence just for a bit.

Seungkwan, who was giggling under his breath for the past 10 minutes because of him poking Hansol's cheeks, noticed the sudden change in Hansol's mood and decided to stop. He knew how bad Hansol's situation was and he'd been helping Hansol with his projects, and honestly, all Seungkwan wanted was to cuddle with Hansol, that's why he'd been bugging his boyfriend lately.

"Hansol-ah, you okay?" Hansol took notice of the worry in Seungkwan's voice, and he quickly shushed Seungkwan. "Yeah, 'm tired, is all."

Still not content with Hansol's answer, Seungkwan moved to push off the books on Hansol's lap and straddled the younger. Hansol's breath hitched---Seungkwan has never done this, and having his boyfriend do it on him for the first time did things to Hansol. He shrugged the thought off and thought about naked grandmas instead.

Hansol felt a pair of lips touch his forehead, and it lingered for about a minute 'till Hansol could feel his glasses fogging up with Seungkwan breathing above him. Frowning jokingly, Hansol says, "Gee, Seungkwan, thanks, now my glasses are all fogged up."

Seungkwan giggles under his breath and leans his forehead on Hansol's shoulder, placing a chaste kiss underneath Hansol's ear.

Hansol shivered as he felt Seungkwan's lips hovering his ear. "I did that just so you could focus again; I'd noticed how your eyes were drooping already." Seungkwan giggled again and that was the sweetest thing Hansol has ever heard in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
